chronicles_of_euleafandomcom-20200214-history
Lucrea Delias
Lucrea Delias is one of the protagonists in Captain Jonathan Law's story and a member of Law's boarding party. She joined the Law Pirates in Halavanna. She is the temporary bodyguard for Dexter Richardson. Light on her feet and swift to deliver justice, Lucrea Delias is a force to be reckoned with both on the battlefield and at the strategy table. Appearance Lucrea is a burly and burlesque warrior from Tavalone with an appearance typical of most Orcs. Green skinned yet thick muscled, Lucrea has sharp and piercing cerulean eyes, pointed ears, long braided brown hair, meant to be kept out of her face, and an intimidating glare that can send fear into a half dozen rowdy sailors any day of the week. She is always seen carrying in her breastplate from the Tavlonian knights and carrying an arsenal of weapons: A terbutje, a Greataxe, a longsword, a haliberd, a buckler and a dagger. Personality Lucrea is typically quiet and reserved, but when she makes her opinions known it is with a harsh note and always critical of the mistakes of others. She does not pride herself on a lot of things aside from fighting and strategy, thus she does not intercede herself in irrelevant stratagems. Lucrea always scrutinizes those around her, be her scrutinies public or no. Lucrea values strength above all else and admires those who carry themselves well in battle and in strategy. She joined Captain Jonathan Law's crew after he and his crew showed their prowess in Halavanna. Lucrea usually cares not for the social happenings of others so you would be hard pressed to find her doing anything beside training and leading. History Lucrea and Acrea were born as a mercenary pit fighters to a traveling slave auctioneer. They traveled from place and though she saw many beautiful sights in her travels was raised with harsh expectations. She and her brother fought viciously to the appeasement of the masses. She was more so the harsh and unforgiving sneak attack personae in the pits, whereas her brother was more so just brute force and distraction. She cared, though surreptitiously, for her family by staying alive and keeping Acrea out of trouble. After many years of toil Lucrea caught the eye of the Tavalonian Knight and, after much deliberation between the traveling slaver and the Knight, was taken into their custody. Lucrea was trained by them for the rest of her life up until she met Law. Under their tutelage she was taught the code of the Knight and learned how to beset foes with mercy and justice rather than hate and gain. Lucrea did not much care for the merciful aspect of the code and opted instead for the laws of the pits, tempered as they were by the Knight. Lucrea left the Knight when she learned that an Aswainian noble killed her mother. She immediately set out to seek her revenge and on the way met Dexter. She would eventually make her way to Halavanna and come across Captain Jonathan Law and join his crew.